


2 hours

by rei0217



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:40:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23575534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rei0217/pseuds/rei0217
Summary: You can change 'Saki" to your own name or whatever you'd like the MC's name to be :)
Relationships: Mikaze Ai/Reader
Kudos: 1





	2 hours

**Author's Note:**

> You can change 'Saki" to your own name or whatever you'd like the MC's name to be :)

_tick tock,_ the clock strikes 12

the crashing sound of thunder roared as lightning flashed in the dark sky. the window shooked as the wind howled against it, with an infinite number of raindrops hitting hard against it.

Saki sat in bed, wrapped up and shivering, waiting for Ai to come home. The heater has decided to break down in the mist of the deadly cold winter, and the storm just had to come tonight. 

“Where the hell is Ai?” Saki wondered as she continued to freeze under the blanket, frustrated that she had to be alone at such a juncture. Ai was probably in the lab, getting carried away by his research. He always allowed his curiosity to get the best of him, constantly forgetting about the time.

_tick tock  
th_e clock strikes 1

Just as Saki was about to give up and turn in for the night, the door creaked opened, revealing a dishevelled Ai Mikaze. Saki rolled her eyes, turning back to sleep. Ai went up to apologise for being late again, to be precise, 7 hours late as he previously promised to be back for dinner. 

“Just go away Ai, I know your job as an idol and your research is more important to you than I’ll ever be,“ Saki scowled at Ai before pulling the blanket over her head. She just had no more energy to listen to his excuses.

Little did Ai know, Saki wasn’t just pissed off at the fact that he did not come back in time for dinner. It was Saki’s birthday the next day - to be exact, today since it was already past 12 midnight. Ai did not once call her, or text her to wish her. When they first started dating in high school, they would send each other long messages at 12 midnight on their birthdays, skyped until the sun rose, and then met up after school or idol training to celebrate. 5 years down the road, we now have Ai forgetting her birthday, not even saying the simple two words “happy birthday”.

Ai didn’t know what to do, he couldn’t comprehend her emotions. He tried to get her to talk, but she refused to budge. Her disappointment and anger were building up as Ai kept trying to talk to her. 

“GOD DAMN IT! FUCK OFF AI, do you even know what day it is? Do you even still care for me, or love me? Or was I just another point of interest only?“ Saki has reached her limits. Nothing could stop the words from coming out of her mouth now. She’s out of bed, screaming at Ai with exasperation.

At that moment, it suddenly occurred to Ai that it was Saki’s birthday. He broke their tradition of sending messages at 12 midnight. He hasn’t been paying enough attention to Saki, coming home late due to his own selfishness. He has failed as a boyfriend. 

“It’s your birthday… I’m so sorry Saki, I’ll make it up to you, I promise. I love you to the world and back, I really do.“

“That’s what you always say, but you don’t change.“

“I will,“

Ai walks up to Saki and hugs her, with her trying to push him away. But his strong robot arms continue to hold her firmly, not showing any signs of letting go. Ai tries to kiss her. Saki still fuming with anger, but at the same time, the familiar warmth of his body starts to calm her down. She tries to refuse Ai again but he continues to hold her until she gives up.

“Fine, one last chance. Screw it up and we’re over. I mean it, Ai“

Ai affirms her by kissing her, and this time she lets herself sink into his arms and returns the favour. She longed for his touch for the whole day, his body warming her up through the cold rainy night. Gosh, who was she kidding, she missed him and wanted his attention so bad. 

The kisses got deeper as they held each other tighter. Ai pushed Saki up against the wall as she wrapped her legs around him as they continued to drown in each other’s love. His hands wander under her shirt and he starts caressing her breasts, sweet pleasurable moans escape her lips as she tries to hold back. He knew exactly where and how she liked to be touched, and he loved hearing her adorable moans. He let out a little giggle as he thought of how much he loved her, and how he was going to make it up to her.

The layers between them got thinner as clothes got thrown all around the room. Ai carried Saki back to bed. Climbing over her, his lips started to move down from her lips to her neck, leaving love bites all over. He starts to suck on her nipples as she moans in pleasure, grabbing his hair as his hand caresses her free breast. 

Leaving trails of kisses as he moves down her body, he starts kissing her inner thighs, spreading her legs open. His lips move up to her core, licking and sucking her clit as pleasure builds up within her. Ai always put her first during sex, pleasuring her to his best abilities. He just wanted his girl to be happy. 

“AI STOP IM GOING TO CLIMAX”

Ai smirked, he wasn’t going to let her off so easily. He stopped and moved back up, and started kissing her on her lips again as he entered her. He started to thrust as slowly as he could, making her frustrated and wanting more. Her nails digging into his back as she begs him to do more, he begins thrusting faster and harder. With her legs wide open for him, the sound of his thrust could be heard since her pussy was dripping wet for him. 

Their moans filled the room as she starts rubbing her clit as he continued going in and out of her. 

“Saki, I’m gonna cum, are you ready?“

He went faster as she felt his cum filling her up as she starts to shake from the build-up of all the sexual tension and pleasure Ai put her through. They laughed through their panting, feeling satisfied.

_tick tock  
th_e clock strikes 2

They started to feel sleepy as they cuddled in bed. Their bare skins touching one another, keeping each other warm through the night.


End file.
